Truth over lies
by Michelle1017
Summary: What will happen when Charlie finally admits her true feelings for Joey. A Charlie/Joey one shot about what should have happened in Home and Away.


I started writing this last October but just couldn't find the time to finish it off, I finally sat down yesterday and finished it off and wasn't sure whether to post it or not but in the end I decided I might as well.

**Truth over lies**

**Charlie/Joey One Shot**

**What happened after the truth came out**

Every time Charlie caught a glimpse of Joey she felt her heart skip a beat and today down on the Wharf was no different, she hated the fact they hadn't spoken for just over a week but now she was determined to change that as she walked towards the girl of her dreams "Joey, please don't ignore me." Joey looked straight at her and bit back "I'm working." Charlie felt like a dagger had been plunged into her heart but still she tried to hide her true feelings "Right, well you called the police so I'm just following it up." Joey was desperately hoping for Charlie to tell the truth but was sadly disappointed; she nodded slowly "Right…" before she turned to walk away. Charlie just wanted to spend a little more time with Joey "Joey… please…" Joey continued to move away "Joey I thought we parted as friends." Joey quickly spun around as the mix of anger and upset filled her body "I don't think you completely understand just how badly you broke my heart." There was silence as the pair gazed at one another, a tear slipped down Charlie's cheek as she saw the deep hurt in Joey's chocolate brown eyes "I do… because I broke mine as well." There was a glisten of hope in Joey's eyes "Charlie…" suddenly she was interrupted by Charlie's colleague calling her away, both girls knew their moment was over as the sadness filled Joey's eyes once more as she watched the love of her life walk away from her.

Later that night Charlie was cooking in the kitchen when she heard a light knock on the door, she turned around feeling her heart flutter as she saw Joey "Hey." She walked outside to talk to her still trying to hide her feelings despite what had been said earlier "What are you doing here?" Joey smiled slightly "That conversation we started, we need to finish it." Charlie felt torn, on one hand she wanted to talk… on the other she didn't. "Look, I can't here; the house is in chaos at the moment." Joey took her chance, she wasn't ready to give up completely yet "Ok, so come out with me now, tell me what you meant…" Joey saw Charlie hesitate "If you say no we won't have another chance. Charlie, I was offered a job today and if I take it I leave tomorrow." Charlie couldn't take her eyes off Joey "Ok". She shouted through the door to Ruby and Jai "Guys I'm heading out for a while." She went back to Joey and they shared a smile.

A while later they were down by the beach in Charlie's car talking, the sound of the waves lapping the sand in the background. Charlie was nervous, she knew the time had come to admit the truth "I was scared… this might seem shallow to you but… I'm worried… what it's going to mean for my position at work… and my family… friends… and Ruby… how are they going to look at me." Joey was a little surprised "Would you be embarrassed to be with me?" Charlie was quick to reply "No, you know what I mean, you're over simplifying it." Joey just wanted Charlie to see what they could have together "that's because for me it is simple because I don't care what anyone else thinks." Charlie looked towards Joey "yeah but maybe that's because you don't have as many responsibilities as I do." Joey knew she just had to be honest to make Charlie see "I don't want to go through my life wondering what could have been… if we just stopped worrying about it and did what was right with us." Charlie gazed at Joey as she continued "Charlie, when I saw you at the wharf today I could hardly breathe… it's what always happens to me when you're around." There was a long gaze between the pair and sadness deep in Charlie's eyes "I thought that you hated me this morning." Joey smiled "you serious." She gulped "I'm in love with you." Charlie couldn't take her eyes off Joey "I think… I'm in love with you too." Joey looked away smiling but not wanting to get her hopes up too much "what are we going to do about it?" Charlie hesitated and looked away prompting Joey to continue before she lost Charlie again "Do you want to be with me?" Charlie nodded slowly and whispered "Yes." Joey gently stroked her hair knowing how difficult this all was for Charlie. Charlie smiled as Joey's touch sent shivers down her spine "Yes… I want to be with you." Joey smiled as she finally got the answer she had wanted for so long now. They leaned in towards one another, their lips meeting, the feelings that had been building up between them for so long finally coming together as the passion of their kiss deepened. Neither of the girls wanted to come up for air, they just wanted to be as close to one another as possible, they wanted to feel their bodies pressed together, their skin tingling from every touch, however slight. Joey groaned against Charlie's lips before breaking away gasping for air "wow" was the only word she managed to utter. Charlie smiled as she caught her breath "I don't think I have ever been kissed like that before." Joey blushed "I love you" Charlie kissed her softly "I love you too" Joey smiled softly "As much as it pains me to say this but I better let you get back, Ruby will be wondering where you are." Charlie one more pressed her lips against Joey's kissing her passionately before pulling away, she gently lent her forehead against Joey's "I'm not going anywhere; I want to spend the night with you Jo." Charlie suddenly realised how her words sounded, she pulled away from Joey slightly "Sorry… I… I just realised how that sounded… I don't…" Joey put a finger softly over Charlie's lips "Charlie… don't panic, I know you didn't mean it like that, I'm not going to rush you with anything, we will take this as slowly as you want." She took Charlie's hands in hers "Why don't we go somewhere to talk… talk about where we go from here." Charlie smiled "I really do love you." She kissed Joey softly "I know the perfect place to go."

Half an hour later Charlie led Joey through the door to their hotel room "I hope you don't mind… I just thought we could be somewhere comfortable." Joey smiled "You're worrying again Charlie, just relax… I'm not about to jump on you… however much I might want to." Charlie pulled Joey into her arms and pulled her close "What happens if I want you to as well." She pressed her lips against Joey's, the kiss quickly growing passionate. Joey pushed Charlie back towards the bed their lips never parting as they collapsed together onto the soft mattress. Charlie loved the feeling of their bodies pressed together, their breasts rubbing together through the thin layers of material stopping their skin touching. Joey let her hands slide down Charlie's body feeling Charlie's body tremble, she was conscious of taking things slowly… not wanting Charlie to feel rushed. Joey slipped her lips from Charlie's tracing a line of kisses across her jaw and down her neck, hearing Charlie groan and feeling her tighten her grip around her body only spurred Joey on to continue. Joey continued pleasuring Charlie, feeling her hands roaming all over her body before she felt Charlie's hands tugging on her top. Joey broke away from Charlie as her top found its way onto the floor, she looked deeply into Charlie's deep blue pools, she could see the love deep within her eyes "Charlie, are you sure this is what you want?" Charlie softly stroked Joey's face "I have never wanted anything more in all my life… I have dreamt of being with you like this Jo, I only wish I had acted on my feelings sooner instead of trying to run away from how I felt." Joey silenced Charlie with a kiss before pulling Charlie up so she was straddling her, she grinned "well first, you're a little over dressed." Charlie slipped her arms around Joey's waist as Joey pulled her top over her head before reaching round and unclipping Charlie's bra setting free the two peaks on her chest, gasping as her eyes fell upon her fully erect nipples. Joey couldn't contain her feelings anymore, she had never wanted anyone more than she wanted Charlie… the women she loved more than anything else in the world. She traced a line of kisses across Charlie's breasts before slipping one of her erect nipples into her mouth, causing Charlie to groan as she bit down "Joey… don't stop." Charlie's hands were wandering all over Joey's body… she wanted to their naked bodies pressed together. She began tugging Joey's combats, sliding them down her legs, kicking them on the floor before making quick work of her boxers, them also finding their way onto the floor. Charlie gasped as she took in the full view of Joey's naked body… she had never found seen anyone more beautiful. Through her groans as Joey continued to work her magic Charlie managed to let some words escape "Jo… I want to feel your naked body against mine." Joey once again looked deep into Charlie's eyes and smiled "Your wish is my command gorgeous." Joey slowly walked her fingers over Charlie's soft skin knowing how much she was teasing Charlie. Slowly she slid Charlie's shorts down her legs, slowly followed by her thong revealing Charlie's naked body. Joey gasped "You are absolutely gorgeous." Charlie smiled "So are you." She pulled Joey down on top of her again kissing her passionately; both of them exploring the others body. Charlie could feel the heat between her legs rising uncontrollably, Joey could sense how much she needed her touch but didn't want to rush; she wanted this to be as special for Charlie as possible. She began sucking Charlie's nipple again feeling her body tremble beneath her, Charlie groaned "Jo, please… I need you." Joey continued sucking and biting Charlie's nipple as she slowly guided her hand over Charlie's soft skin, slipping it between her legs and gently stroking her thigh "Jo… please…" hearing Charlie's pleas Joey finally stroked her fingers against her throbbing centre, causing Charlie's fire to burn further out of control, she slipped one finger quickly followed by another inside. Hearing Charlie groan louder spurred Joey on as she pushed her fingers deeper inside Charlie. Charlie could feel the pressure building up inside, she had never felt this way before… nobody had ever made her feel so alive. Joey continued to fuel Charlie's fire finally pushing her over the edge as Charlie screamed out Joey's name over and over until her body finally began to relax on the bed. As he eyes began to focus and her she caught her breath the only word Charlie could utter escaped her lips "wow". Joey smiled and softly kissed Charlie "I love you Charlie Buckton." Charlie smiled "I love you too Joey Collins… so much." She softly took Joey's lips in her once more; their kiss growing with passion again as Charlie flipped them over pressing her body down on Joey's. She took Joey's nipple between her fingers and twisted causing Joey to groan and wrap her arms tightly around Charlie, wanting to feel even closer to her. Joey groaned as she buried her head in Charlie's neck, feeling the fire burning between her legs. Charlie slowly traced a line over Joey's skin. Joey gasped "Charlie you don't have too…" Charlie kissed her softly before slipping her hand between Joey's legs finally finding the fire that was burning out of control. She whispered in Joey's ear "I want to…" as she plunged her fingers deep inside. Joey screamed out as Charlie thrust deep within, Joey knew she had never felt so alive as Charlie continued to pleasure her. Joey knew she was close to the edge as she pulled Charlie onto her lips. Charlie continued to push harder and deeper as Joey gripped the sheets screaming out Charlie's name as her orgasm ripped through her body. As her body relaxed on the bed Charlie traced a line back up her body before softly pressing her lips against Joey's. They kissed softly before resting against one another allowing the other to recover.

After 10 minutes of lying in each other arms Joey broke the comfortable silence between them "well maybe we should have that talk now…" Charlie winked "we can talk later… I have other plans for you right now…"


End file.
